Joshua's Original Deck's
"Just to let all of you know, any time that I create a new deck then I also create a name for the deck and I think of a name for the person that I have use the deck. All of the name's that you'll see next to the OWNER space are name's that I've made up on my own." Owner: Amensu Saje Deck Name: "Return Of The Synchros" "This is a deck that I poured my heart and soul into building. It's been built for getting my Synchro monsters on the field and being able to protect them while I'm getting rid of my opponents card's. It's also been built for special summoning my tuner's to the field from my graveyard so that way I can Synchro Summon." Monster Cards Krebons Krebons Krebons Junk Synchron Junk Synchron Jutte Fighter Jutte Fighter Nettles Dark Resonater Jenis, Lightsworn Mender Silent Strider Arcana Force Ex-The Light Ruler Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke Gladiator Beast Hoplomus Charcoal Inpachi Stone Statue Of The Aztecs Tune Warrior Psychic Commander Noisy Gnat Armored Cybern Blackwing-Shura The Blue Flame Montage Dragon Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode The Lady In White Witch Doctor of Sparta Mind Protector The Tricky Giant Soldier of Stone Patrician of Darkness Spirit Reaper Helios Trice Megistus Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World Grapple Blocker Gernia Spell Cards Brain Control Telekinetic Charging Cell Synchronized Realm Mystical Space Typhoon Synchro Boost Monster Reborn Lightning Vortex Trap Cards Call of the Haunted Waboku Assault Slash Battle Mania Zoma the Spirit Threatening Roar Magical Arm Shield Synchro Deflector Spellbinding Circle Assault Mode Activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow Sakuretsu Armor Synchro Strike Urgent Tuning Revival Gift Dust Tornado Wall of Revealing Light Synchro Monsters Stardust Dragon Red Dragon Archfiend Black Rose Dragon Collosal Fighter Goyo Guardian Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth Junk Warrior Owner: Otohemei Sishizu Deck Name: Black Magic "This is a deck that I thought of on the spot and built in less than 10 minutes. I used this deck in a little tournament that me and my brother done just for fun (NOT an official tournament). But it was able to defeat a deck that my brother had taken 3 days to build and it was a VERY powerful deck indeed. However, this deck that I had built in less than 10 minutes defeated every single one of my brothers deck's and my deck's accept for my synchro deck (The above deck). Monsters Magician Of Black Chaos Old Vindictive Magician Magician Of Faith Sword Hunter Soul Tiger Copycat Kuriboh Magical Exemplar Insect Knight Girochin Kuwagata Herald Of Creation Dark Red Enchanter Minar Shadowpriestess Of Ohm Mythical Beast Cerberus Minar Queen's Knight Blade Knight Red-Eyes B. Dragon Mei-Kou, Master Of Barriers Gravekeeper's Spy Total Defense Shogun Magical Marrionette Rocket Warrior Dharc The Dark Charmer Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon Minar Ritual Raven Ceremonial Bell Old Vindictive Magician Hannibal Necromancer Little-Winguard Maiden Of Macabre Cocoon Of Evolution Spells Rush Recklessly Premature Burial Brain Control Dian Keto The Cure Master Brain Control De-Spell Harpie's Feather Duster Fissure Dian Keto The Cure Master Monster Reborn Card Destruction Flash Of The Forbidden Spell Mystical Space Typhoon Magical Mallet Black Magic Ritual Swords Of Revealing Light Card Destruction Giant Trunade Traps Cemetary Bomb Call Of The Haunted Spellbinding Circle Final Attack Orders Graverobber Sakuretsu Armor Call Of The Haunted Metalmorph Owner: Max Katarn Deck Name: Yugi's''' Vengeful Eye ''' "I've built this deck based on cards that Yugi has. I've also added just a few cards that Joey and Jaden have. This is the only deck I've got that even came close to defeating my synchro deck. I intend to perfect my Yugi deck and have all 5 pieces of Exodia in my deck. As of right now I only need the head of Exodia (Exodia The Forbidden One)." Monsters Gandora The Dragon Of Destruction Red Gadget King's Knight Gaia The Fierce Knight Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird Giant Soldier Of Stone Sangan Green Gadget Celtic Guardian Queen's Knight Jack's Knight Neo The Magic Swordsman Exiled Force Warrior Dai Grepher Kuriboh Kuriboh Curse Of Dragon Catapult Turtle Gorz The Emmissary Of Darkness Gazelle The King Of Mythical Beasts The Tricky The Tricky Marshmallon Warrior Dai Grepher Cyber-Tech Alligator Kojikocy Yellow Gadget Summoned Skull Dark Blade Spells Swords Of Revealing Light Monster Reincarnation Monster Reborn Lightning Vortex Mystical Space Typhoon Graceful Charity Brain Control Exchange Polymerization Mystical Space Typhoon Malevolent Nuzzler Rush Recklessly De-Spell Dark Hole Marshmallon Glasses Pot Of Greed Fissure Card Destruction Change Of Heart Shield & Sword Traps Metalmorph Sakuretsu Armor Draining Shield Stronghold The Moving Fortress Draining Shield Dust Tornado Negate Attack Extra Deck Gaia The Dragon Champion